Torn Apart
by angiexiv
Summary: A witch, with new wounds to heal heads to Forks to separate herself from those that see her as unwelcome in the Wizarding community. I would really appreciate any feedback. I promise all characters from both books will make appearances in coming chapters.


I stood straight, eyes closed with my index finger out stretched in front of me. I was blind to the destination board, but recently I had felt blind to a lot more than that. The last year had turned my life upside down. Something it had never been before, and something I still had a hard time coming to terms with.

Washington State. I had never been, it may be interesting.

Seattle really didn't seem my ideal quarters, but technicalities could wait. I just needed to get on the plane. There was no one to see me off, and I was aware that my reclusive nature was partially to blame. The further I could get away the better. Since there were no planes flying to Mars I decided that anywhere overseas would suffice. Not Canada, not England. Somewhere little pieces of me hadn't been torn apart. I bought my ticket and felt a sense of relief that I now had so much money to my name. The way that it was granted to me sickened me more than anything, but I was proud of how I spent it. The Ministry had been very gracious to me considering that some of my use of magic was considered illegal, and in some small way I hoped that my healthy donation was causing Tom some unease in his unmarked grave. His red eyes still haunted me. The fact that he was my father haunted me even more. I shook my head and made my way to the plane.

I fell asleep soon after I sat down and awoke only when I heard the pilot letting everyone know that our destination had been met. I rubbed my eyes, and for a moment prayed that any moment I would realize I was still asleep, in my comfortable bed, listening to my family laughing downstairs. I normally always dreamed this, and so far no matter how hard I willed it, it never happened. I sighed when I opened my eyes widely and saw a small girl and a middle aged mother smiling at me from my side. The little blonde girl with bright green eyes giggled as I yawned loudly, and the mother clear her throat before she spoke.

'I'm sorry if Libby was disturbing your rest. You looked as though you needed it.'

I smirked down at the girl and shook my head slowly, undoing my belt and standing,

'Not at all. No need to apologize for Libby.'

'Are you a native of Seattle?'

I snorted, and shook my head again, this time a bit quicker. _I was a native of Canada, and I would be there now if it weren't for the mass slaying of my family._ This isn't something that I could tell a complete stranger. Even if her thick British accent was dripping with charm.

'Us either. In fact we are headed to Forks, we have family there.'

For some reason this information interested me greatly. Big cities had never been something that I enjoyed. The quieter the better. I had never heard of this Forks, and that made me think that it would be a small place, perhaps a tiny community. I may be able to clear my head at a place like that, and anything I could do to erase the aching was worth investigating.

'If you don't mind me asking, how far from Seattle is this place? Truth be told I really don't have anywhere to stay here, and a smaller town may be more appropriate for me.'  
The woman then stood also, and I couldn't help but notice how tall she was. Nearly six feet, and her young daughter, I would say around four years old, was quite tall for her age too. This only solidified my thought that I was unnaturally short for my age. Twenty One and five-two was not exactly an ideal length for anyone. Libby jumped around me and moved impatiently while her mother reached above me to grab her overhead luggage. I didn't have any myself. I had nothing to bring with me.

'I would say about two hours. We are taking a town car,' She paused for a second and looked both thoughtful and quizzical before she continued, ' and this may be against my better judgment, but you are welcome to travel with us.'

I inhaled deeply and smirked slightly, extremely touched by this stranger's consideration. It was nice to see that some people were still so giving. Although I was sure that if she knew who or what I actually was she may not be as welcoming. It took me no time to accept her offer, and before I knew it we were heading to Forks. I sat in the backseat with the mother, and Libby, who sat in the middle pointing out the window at all of the tall grey buildings that accented the dull sky so brilliantly. I still had no idea where I would stay when I arrived, but perhaps there was a small hotel or inn that would have room for me.

With distanced I hoped to separate my mind from all of the trauma it had incurred over the last year, but so far that didn't seem to be happening. All of the death, my family, sisters, brother, my dad. Not Tom, but the father who had raised me from birth. Knowing that my mother's sudden death had not had a medical explanation as doctors had thought, but in fact a magic one. The new friends I had met, who had tried their hardest to teach me everything they could, to prepare me for defense when I finally came to face to face with the man who destroyed my whole world. I was a ploy, a distraction, but considering the outcome it was hard to be angry. The wizarding world had been restored. But the death toll and cost to families all over the UK had been extremely high. I shifted slightly and felt the long wooden wand that lay hidden in my back pocket. It seemed to be a part of me now, something I didn't know that I needed for twenty years was now something I couldn't bare to part with. We had been driving in silence for quite some time, smiling or giggling at Libby, but mostly staring out opposite windows and sighing deeply in exhausted manners. I was sure that we would soon be at our destination.

'By the way dear, my name is Lucy Greene.'

I looked toward the gorgeous voice and smiled, raising my right hand to her,

'Angela. Well, Angie is fine. Angie Williams. Pleasure to meet you.'


End file.
